


DL 3

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, d.va is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: SLAMS FISTS DOWN. GABE/LUCIO. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m going to take care of you.”





	

They catch him at his weakest. 

After a brawl in Dorado leaves him staggering, losing pieces of himself like bits of black steam--he doesn’t know how they find him, if it’s by following his inky blood trail or asking the locals or just pure dumb luck, but in the end it doesn’t matter. They corner him in an alley--he knows them by now, Lucio and D. Va, Overwatch’s newest celebrity recruits. Tracer is beside them, a sadness in her face that she doesn’t give a voice to, and he feels one of his last lingering threads of humanity curl up and die in his chest at the disappointment in her eyes.

“You have to come with us,” she says. He’s listened to her for too many years to not be able to tell that her voice is hollow. “Don’t resist, or we will use lethal force.”

They won’t--can’t, he knows how valuable he is to Overwatch--but it’s not like they’d need to, anyway. As it is he can barely breathe, where he sits against the alley wall like refuge; he tries to stand, and his thighs quiver, muscles unable to summon the strength required to move. He can hear music, faint but present, and deliriously wonders if he’s finally dying.

But no--the music gets louder. As it does, Lucio breaks rank and comes closer. He looks down at Reaper with something akin to concern in his eyes, holds out his hand, and the drowning feeling in Reaper’s lungs starts to fade.

Lucio’s hand is soft in his own, but firm as he helps pull Reaper to his feet; he doesn’t let go until Reaper is standing of his own power, taking in shuddering breaths and, if not recovered, at least able to walk. The music halts.

“We’re here to help,” Lucio says, with a voice so earnest, so sincere, that Reaper can almost believe it’s true. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m going to take care of you.”


End file.
